A Cry Of Pain, A Kiss Of Happiness
by JoeyBelongsToSeto
Summary: Someone Knows Joey...Who is he? Why does he want Joey? Seto saves Joey from this stranger, as the man tries to rape him after paying Joey's father to have him. (SetoJou) RR please. No flames!
1. Default Chapter

" YOU SNOT NOSE BRAT!", Tears ran down his semi- pale cheeks of his face, as he felt his father's shoe hit against his ribs. He almost felt the bones crack from each strike that his gave him.  
  
"Dad, Please, Stop!" He choked out in pain, he moved his body in a crouching position on his side and he felt more blows on his right side of his body from his father.  
  
The wasteland of an apartment was becoming darker as he consensus was fading.  
  
His father crouched down at the boy's level.  
  
The alcohol spatter all over his face along with spit, as his father yelled directly in his face and shaking his full of beer bottle in his hand.  
  
"you worthless child!" he continued", Do you even realize what you are saying!? "  
  
" Y-Yes..." He coughed out.  
  
"Joey Joey Joey....No you don't. If you knew what you were saying, then you knew to tell me you fell in love with girl...NOT A BOY!" he slurred,stood, and looked down at the boy like a worthless mutt that he just found in the street. He Kicked the teenage boy in the face.  
  
Blood smeared on his right shoe, he laughed drunkly as he watched his son wither in pain.  
  
"Now now my boy...Don't cry, men don't cry! But of course your not a man, your a girl now since you love a boy!".  
  
' Joey there just words...Don't worry Joey...' The blond youth comfort himself as darkness took him away form the real word as the words of his father were just noises fading into the distance of Joey's mind.  
  
If he died, he wouldn't mind at this point,no he wouldn't. He would just miss the one he loved. The one who would never love him....Never.  
  
He choked back tears again, even at deep sleep of darkness. He could still cry, because even in dreams he still felt pain deep inside his mind, the pain of hurt emotionally and physically.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Just several hours later Joey heard his father call out his name, ruining his wonderland of make believe in his own little world inside his mind. Oh he could just feel those pair of sweet lips on his own as his dream was ending from such racket from his father.  
  
"Get up boy, I'm leaving to get some beer ." He paused to look at the boy, who was just starting wake up to world .  
  
"You better be gone when I come back...I don't want to see your nasty ass face when I get back!" With a grunt he opened the door and left the ' house hold ' .  
  
Falling back onto the ' hard wood ' flooring , he bumped the back of his head." Oh...God why didn't let him kill me, why?" Tears ran down his face, he didn't deserve to live...  
  
The thoughts swam past him,reality drifted a back from him as he laid there in middle of living room, no covers covered his battered body, no pillow to help support his head.  
  
Just him and himself laid there, crying. His body was stretched out, with his arms sprawled out equally on each side of his shoulders. With his legs spread apart. There he laid in his own little pool of blood. Made by his father when he went unconsence, his father must of cut him on his side, leaving the blood to dry on the floor and the wound to scar his son's body.  
  
The phone let it's 'music' of rolling it ' R's ',Joey raised his body off of the floor and walked over to a small table where the phone lay it's self comfortably still.He gentle picked it's head off of it's body. He gently let it rest on his ear.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Joey! It's me Yugi!" Normally his hyper happy voice of cheerfulness wouldn't bother Joey, But today with his head hurting so much from yesterday's beatings. He couldn't but help groan in pain.  
  
"Joey, are you okay?" Yugi asked in concern, Yugi knew about the beatings his father did to him  
  
"Yea, Fine", He faked his perkiness, he didn't want Yugi to worry for him...  
  
"you su--" The blond cut off the shorter youth "Yea, fine Yug"  
  
"Hello Joey" Joey blinked once then returned the welcome ," Oh! Hey Yami, you scared me a bit.."  
  
He nervously laughed, he was REALLY laughing at himself for being so dumb- founded over who welcomed him over the phone.  
  
"Oh really? Scared?" Yami couldn't but help but laugh at his lover's best friend.  
  
"Yea...Heh." He smiled, even though neither Yami or Yugi could see his grin.  
  
"Well Joey, would you mind coming over today?" asked the pharaoh.  
  
"Sure why not. Hey it's best if I do get out of this place anyways...." He faked a laugh.  
  
"Joey....This isn't good how your father hurts you so, you need to tell someone." He suggested to the taller youth, but Joey didn't take it the right way.  
  
"NO I CAN'T YAMI!" he shook all over at the thought "I wish I could Yami, but I can't, because I need him so I won't go to a foster home!"  
  
He could here Yugi scold Yami over phone," Joey it's okay..." Said his best friend,Yugi.  
  
He sniffed as he felt fresh tears form, feeling wave of salt semi- cold droplets cloud his chocolate eyes, then fall like a stream down his light tanned face.  
  
" ' Men don't cry !' " The flash back of his father's words repeatedly came to mind. Making it hard for Joey to even let a tear fall down his face, even though he failed so many times trying to stop himself.  
  
"Joey..." He snapped out of his reality to join where everyone else was, Hell. Hell that was the third dimension. Hell that was Earth, Hell that everyone experience. Some survived, some died from trying. Some died because they gave up and kill themselves...  
  
He almost gave up and became the group who sacrifice their lives to be in a better place, in another words, suicide.  
  
"Uhhh....Yea Yug?" He blinked.  
  
"We need to get off now,see you later!" He hung up, Leaving Joey in a state of confusion.  
  
Slowly and gently, his hand let the head of the phone attach it's self back on it's body.  
  
He walked into his room, finding any clothes that would appear in eyes sight.Gathering a blue and white striped shirt, and blue jeans, his personal favorite choice of clothing , He picked and pulled on his old and bloody shirt and pants off of his body, letting the new pair of clothes cover his burised,bloody,and scarre for life body.  
  
He walked up to the door,opened it,and headed out into one of the hallways of the old appartments.  
  
Something inside him told him to say where he was,but if he did, he would beaten again.Probly worse if hsi father was in a bad mood.  
  
------------------------------------- ------------------------------------  
  
Sorry the chapter was so short, I'll try to make it long next time! ^^ 


	2. The Bird and It's Prey

Well, I don't own Yugioh.Which you all know.  
  
chapter 2 - The Bird and It's Prey  
  
His breathing paced up with each movement he made across the light gray mixed with other coats of gray pavement. The blue ocean skies above the teenage youth covered the area where he lived. while the clouds raced other clouds the ocean of blue so gently you probably didn't think they were even moving, but if you looked away even a moment, you'd swear that cloud just collided with another white cotton cloud. He wasn't really paying attention to where he should have been going, no, he was paying attention to the sky and it's clouds like he was a small child seeing his world for the first time. If you saw Joey in how he was staring while he hurled and skipped beats in his running while paying so much attention to the blue and white above him you would probably laugh, not in a way of mockery, but complete laugh of cuteness he processed so easily.  
  
'Wow...' his thoughts were just filled with awe as he saw a crow sore above him, looking for unexpected pry he could get it's claws on. Joey wasn't too interested in birds, but sometimes when he watched these flying creatures. He felt like he wanted to become one himself, so his so called 'power' could release it's self . By flying his spread out wings of gold, that he imaged, and sore just like the crow but more force and more speed.  
  
He imaged swooping on HIS prey, while it squeaks or doesn't say or make noise at all. He could just imagine himself watching over the humans, laughing how he had the power and the enough strength in flight, and they had to find other ways to travel. He could just image...  
  
Interrupted by the thoughts of birds, stumbled and then whacked straight into two men that we're heading in the opposite direction. One man reacted by pushing the blond away form him, not knowing who this blond was. His eyes widen, you probably could see his brown irises and his pitch black pupil of how ignoramus his eyes were widening. He tried to grab of hold of something in panic, but alas, he failed of doing so and fell unto his tail bone.  
  
He cried in terrible, and surprising pain. He wailed as pain succeed in giving Joey more shocking electricity up and down his body. Rubbing his back side, the mysterious voice shrieked in anger of seeing him "JOEY!"  
  
He at first didn't recognize this voice, but soon after the voice became all too clam and too cool, giving joey a eerie feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
  
'Oh..god...' His eyes raised towards the direction of the two men, one of them made Joey's heart race in fear.  
  
" Hello Joey...." he sneered, " I told you I didn't want to see your ass- like face..." His calm voice made Joey want to run, made him want scream and run.  
  
Yet, his body was frozen and wouldn't budge at all, even if he ordered it too.  
  
"It seems my boy wanted to bother me even though I told him not too..."  
  
"My son...My pansy ass son..." His eyes moved to look at his blond headed brown eyed boy with discuss.  
  
"Well...He looks kinda cute for a pansy ass." chuckled his 'friend', his eyes peered at Joey with lust and drunkenness. Yes, these two men were drunk, But the other man beside his father spoke with no slur. But, He seems to be drunk, Joey found it very odd in his point of view...  
  
" Yes...Very cute..." the black haired man mumbled under his breath. Joey blinked in confusion.  
  
"Hey, can I borrow your son for a while?" He suggested to the brown eyed boy's father.  
  
The father just laughed his ass off, he looked at golden eyed stranger."Why? No...Wait..How much you going to pay me?"  
  
Joey felt he was going to pass out from what he just heard from his father,"Dad! I thought you hated gays! He's trying borrow me, meaning sex!" he jumped up from the sidewalk, still a bit achy from the fall earlier.  
  
Bringing his fist up in protest, waving it also in anger of betrayal from his father when he was beaten him last night, and now is selling him to pleasure a complete stranger.  
  
It was, was OUTRAGEOUS!  
  
"Now now my boy..." he started to speak again after Joey's yelling of protest,"I need the money...And you see, I always told you to get a job..So let's just say...This is a job." He smirked, and halved smiled towards Joey. The blacked headed adult, that wasn't much older than Joey just smiled a unique grin, as his sharp golden amber eyes locked into Joey's chocolate eyes.His tall length body, well his height was as tall as Joey maybe a bit taller, his clothing was a black sharp looking shirt that was skin tight. Around his shirt was a sliver necklace that had a stranger symbol that represented a moon, but had three rubies.One on the top right side, one on the top left side, and one at the bottom of the moon like silver colored circle. He wore also ba skin tight leather pants. He starting to approach Joey. Just after paying his father wealthy bit of cash.  
  
Joey, by instinct. Quickly and swiftly, turned and ran.  
  
His chest pounded as he heard shouting from the tall stranger, and could almost hear the man run after the youth with just as much speed. "Get back here you brat!" he called out from a distance, Joey thank god that he WAS a distance away from the man. Joey's legs tried to race faster, tried to make it where he would make the man lose track of him.  
  
Turing a corner, he noticed an alley across the street. He took the chance, and crossed the street, "EEK!" he found it hard to cross the street with racing cars passing by as he ran.One car almost smashed into him just before he took a breath a dived into the next sidewalk just across form him.  
  
Picking himself up,his breathing was just quick pants as he headed into the dark alley, thankfully there wasn't anyone in this alley to ask what's wrong. "You...You thought you could escape me?" His eyes widened at the voice, he spun around to face the golden eyed man. He panted as well as Joey, both we're quiet. Letting sweet air fill their lungs so they wouldn't die from a lack of oxygen in their lungs. The man walked towards Joey, the youth tried to back away from him, but tripped over rumble that someone or something must of left a while back.  
  
His laughter filled the alley, making Joey almost shriek with fright. He hated eerie things or places, they were...Creepy!. "My cute little ass, come here...Come here to Tori ", He shook his head, making Tori (crappy name...I know -.-;;)growl with anger and frustration.  
  
Walking towards the boy, his tapping of his feet made was the only thing that was making noise, besides Joey's harsh breath of fear of what was going to happen next. Even though...He knew the answer to his own question.  
  
--------------------  
  
--------------------  
  
"Humph...Yes I'll come into the office tomorrow to settle the claim, don't worry they can't over throw my building even if they tried..." His eyes closed as he let all other distractions fade. He WAS trying to get away from business life for a moment, and TRY to catch a bit of peace. How foolish he was to bring his cell phone, knowing someone or something was going to disturb his peace.Like always...  
  
The great CEO was just 'happily', if that's the right wording at this moment, walking the sidewalk. Trying to get to the park and relax...Yet business needed to be taken care of...Like always...  
  
As he reached a certain alley, next to a bakery that served the common pastries for those who like to just have a shopping spree on a fine day like this.Those kind of people are mostly Preps, or what helps the business that likes money, tourists...The chocolate haired youth really didn't bother in shopping...Or dealing with preps, or even tourists.  
  
Brutal screams were heard in the alley that he reached just a minute ago, making the older Kaiba shiver with discuss and fear of who those screams were.He tried not to think about it...But when he heard a certain voice screamed "Let me go, please!"  
  
He couldn't help but stop in his tracks,' oh...god...it can't be...' The voice was so familiar, oh god he hoped it wasn't who he thinks is...  
  
Heading in the alley with all the speed he cold produce, he couldn't believe what he saw...  
  
Joey...Joey whimpering in the cold somewhat dark alley, with a stranger on top of him... He stepped forward to get a better look, that only made Kaiba even angrier and more upset.  
  
The blond's cheek that he could see was a shade of dark gray, along with his lip slightly cut. his striped shirt was taking off, and looked like it was thrown somewhere in the alley. his blue jean were down at his ankles, and his tears stained his delicate, now really paled, face.  
  
Kaiba could only thank god that the stranger hadn't taken his virginity, as he looked and saw that the man was only petting the boy's member, a sick way to comfort Joey in his situation...  
  
"Get off of him now..!" his voice was heard loud and clear, as the raven haired man was all too still...  
  
Joey didn't seem to notice, his eyes to only gazed at the left side of the sky...Crying his eyes out...  
  
The man lifted his body off the dazed boy's body, not even turning to face Kaiba. his low laughter couldn't but help piss off the blue eyed teenager." what are you laughing at!?" he demanded. His golden eyes crepted slowly to look at the brown haired youth, as he turned his body to face the CEO, his laughter never ended like Kaiba hoped.  
  
"I don't have to answer to you...Seto Kaiba." His grin widened, showing off his sharp white teeth.  
  
The stranger slid close to the wall on the right side of Joey.Joey whimpered as he felt the man place the sole of his shoe against his fragile bruised face. "He's precious, you know?" He crushed his black boot on the side of the blond's face, making Joey scream in agonizing pain. Kaiba wince and growl at the sight, also the sound that Joey made."Leave him alone!" His sharp amber eyes looked at Kaiba, "Why?" He asked 'innocently' ,"why should I? I thought you didn't care for the...Mutt."  
  
Kaiba's eyes widened, then glared " How did you know that I call Joey that!? His growl was louder than before, as his fist clenched tight.  
  
"Oh... Let's just say, I have my way to find out things..." he smirked, "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to leave with this beauty..." he kneeled down to pick up the boy, but ended up getting smashed into the wall by Kaiba.  
  
"Touch him and die, you basterd!" He slammed the black suited man into the wall once more, trying to knock air out of Tori's lungs. He only laughed, "Foolish mistake Mr. Kaiba", The 20 year old exclaimed. Grabbing Kaiba's white trench coat, he hoisted him into the air. Eyes going slightly insane,"Foolish mistake", he threw the youth into a garbage can and trash.  
  
"D-Damn you..." he hissed and coughed as he pulled himself up from the rumble. The black haired man could only snicker at Kaiba's weakness in fighting. "Well I have other things, go ahead and take the puppy..." The golden eyed man said while stepping away from the alley. "I'll just...Find another way to get my beauty..." He walked off into the distance,just before he whispered "See you later Joey.." he yelled out " Anyways, your worth my time..."  
  
Kaiba blinked in confusion, but quickly ran over to Joey"Pup...you okay?" all he was given to reply was a simple moan.He nodded, the boy must be in serious pain and shock from earlier. Flipping open his cell phone, he pushed some numbers to his house hold."I need a limo to get here fast...It's near the bakery," shelly's Bakery" (okay laaaaammmee name for a bakery, but...oh well) ' Damn thank God I had this cell phone with me today..'  
  
Picking the battered body, he sighed ' Poor pup..' was all he could say in his thoughts.  
  
---------  
  
---------  
  
Joey stared out into the distance of the blue sky, his mind was only on the events of earlier. He saw a flock of birds fly the direction where the clouds collided and passed by other white clouds.  
  
Kaiba kept his eyes on the blond, stroking Joey's arm in comfort, but Joey didn't pay much attention to the Comforting gesture from Kaiba, he couldn't but think so much on the black haired, golden eyed man.  
  
As he sat on the far right side in the passenger of the limbo, watching the sky, seeing the buildings pass by somewhat quickly.Yet...He could't, even if he tried...He kept thinking of the raven haired man that wore black...  
  
---- FLASH BACK----- Beware of semi graphic scenes -----  
  
"Joey...Such a nice name...Heh, but if I was your father I would named you something more than just Joey...." Said the man, coming near him. "No,get away from me!" He tried to scoot away from the man as best as he could. without words, He leaned down to touch the boy's face, Joey smacked away his hand.  
  
This of course made the man furious, he smacked the blond's face. making the youth scream. The blond whimpered after words when he felt the man slip his cold hand under his shirt," PLease...Don't" He gasped when Tori found his nipple, he twist the harding nub with his forefinger and thumb. "Do you like that?" he asked, lowering his head, inches away from the sweet lips that he desired to kiss.  
  
"N-No..." He tried to speak, but found it difficult to talk."Oh? really? Well then...I need to change that now don't I?" he chuckled a low tone, making Teenager shiver with fear. "Please...don't.." he begged the older man, hoping that the stranger would give him mercy. The taller man only laughed, then pushed his hips into the blond's hips.  
  
Joey groaned as the man rolled his hips onto his, making horrible friction between the raven hair man's and his clothed bodies. ' Please let it stop, let it stop!' he started to wail.He struggled underneath the monster. "Don't cry beautiful creature...No need to cry.." He locked his eyes into the brown eyes, he smiled a devilish grin.  
  
Once he kissed the slightly tanned boy's lips, he started ripping open his blue white shirt.Tossing it over somewhere in the alley. ' Oh..So beautiful...' he automatically attached his lips on the right nipple, and started to suckle on the now hard nub. Joey thrashed once again,whimpering and moaning.He didn't want this..he didn't want this!! God someone help him, someone save him from this monster!  
  
He felt something hard hit him against his face once more, Tori must have slapped him again. He let his mouth open to let out another scream fill the alley.  
  
The hand that slapped him found it's way to his other nub and started twinking it harshly.  
  
he tried not to think of what was happening by looking up at the sky.Then found a crow on the edge of the building on the right side of the alley.  
  
His eyes widened, the crow looked like it was staring right down at him, peering in his eyes...With no emotion.  
  
This man... Joey began to cry louder, staring deeply at the crow. This man is the bird who found his prey... I wanted to be the bird to find it's unexpected prey...but I guess tables had changed, and I became the unexpected prey...  
  
It stares at me with such eerieness...Tears flowed down the boy's paling face. Please...Someone help me...I Don't want to became the prey...I don't... I-I ....Please help me...someone...  
  
His eyes widened as he felt the man pull down his blue jeans and sliver boxers that had the red eyes black dragon in the front of it "Oh...So cute for you to wear such boxers..." chuckled Tori.  
  
SOMEONE HELP ME! He struggled and screamed, "LET ME GO!!" He was slapped several times, leaving him gazing quietly, well, whimpering quietly at the crow.  
  
Do your prey beg for mercy...? Or are they accepting to the fact they're going to be devoured...?  
  
"Get off of him now..!"  
  
He felt too dazed to look who was there saving him, he just gazed at the crow...  
  
As he watched, as he felt the man lift off of him, and as he heard that low rough voice of his savior...He kept watching the crow...  
  
It flew off into the distance...Into the ocean blue sky...  
  
--------  
  
--------  
  
Well, what did you think...? 


	3. The dream

Author notes: Thank you for all reviews! ^-^ Now to the Fanfiction!  
  
--------------  
  
--------------  
  
His steps formed around waves around him, darkness filled his world. His light tanned skin wasn't covered with clothing, his arms were rapped around himself gently, his eyes were softly closed. "...." words weren't spoken, as only the sound of ripples of water with each step was only heard. Opening his soft brown eyes, he stared at other figure. The figure was a shadow with only cold hard blue eyes shining in the darkness, staring into Joey's. Joey smiled gently. Feeling safe with the mysterious figure a few feet away from him.  
  
In a moment without speech, he reached his hand out to touch the figure in the shadows of the world of without sorrow or pain. "S..." his voice cut of as his eyes widened, the blond threw back his head. Feeling something attacking him in the back, burning him.  
  
"Ahhhh!!" his screams were piercing, as he dropping on his knees, his hands trying to reach for the center of his back.  
  
The World of no sorrow or pain disappeared, and changed to the underworld of nightmares. As the area color changed into black skies with graying smoke clouds, and red blood for the liquid under his feet.  
  
Joey shivered as he heard a dark voice call out his name with eeriness, "Joey..." Blue eyes changed to gold in a sec or to. Evil laughter. "Joey, why did you run to him...?" Said the familiar voice. " Why run Joey...He doesn't care for you..." "Shut up!!" He covered his ear as he crouched, looking at the blood in horror,' This can't be happening '.  
  
"Aww, is my Love scared..." He felt more burning of fire on his back spread. He screamed a bloody scream."MAKE IT STOP!" 'Why is he here?' 'Why!?'  
  
"Joey come back to me...Forget this guy who you love..." The voice became louder even when his hands were on his ears. Humming slightly to keep the voice out. ' How can I!?" e stopped his humming. ' How can I not love him!?'  
  
"Joey..." the shadow step out form the blackness of the nightmare, showing his image.  
  
' It's him...Oh god.." His eyes stared in shock. The man laughed Joey.  
  
"Come to me Love."  
  
"NO!"  
  
The raven haired man grumbled,"Fine...Then burn."  
  
Joey was standing in a second without the youth notice, he blinked, and saw the slightly tall man stare at him with eyes of gold. Glaring greatly at the blond.  
  
"Burn you fiend!" Joey was set on fire, his screams filled the world of pain and sorrow, throwing back his head, his tears shed horribly.  
  
"BURN TILL YOU LOVE ME!" His insane laughter, that was dripping with anger, was all that Joey heard as his body crumbled with fire.  
  
The pain lasted even when the black skies and red blood under his feet disappeared...And ice blue eyes appeared.  
  
----------------  
  
----------------  
  
"AHHHH!!!" Seto hovered over the blond, and tried to shake the screaming youth, slapping him softly with the back of his hand,"Joey wake up!! Wake up now!!" he wasn't angry, but very worried, making him scream with fright of the blond's safety.  
  
Eyes opened slightly, he was panting and sweating terribly as he looked into ice blue eyes. He stared softly at them. Seto scooted away a bit, looking at the other teen with serious eyes, but ask in an impossible soft worried voice.  
  
"Joey you okay?"  
  
"...."  
  
"Joey?" After the water gathered into his brown eyes, Joey finally burst into tears. Seto just stared at the crying blond, who was next to him.  
  
"S-Seto..." Without thinking, he lifted up and reached his body to hug the burnet.His tears still shed as he cuddled his face into the other youth's chest.  
  
Slowly, Kaiba reach his arms around the blond, hugging him softly ' He called me 'Seto'....'  
  
His smiled was small, but still there. "Joey...Your safe with me. Promise." The brown eyes were puffy, as looked up at Kaiba. Nodding saying 'thank you'. The shirtless blond cuddled Kaiba more, sighing. Relaxing his body, that golden man wouldn't get him even if he tried.  
  
--------  
  
--------  
  
"Where is he!?" Asked the worrying multi-colored spiky haired teen. Looking at his mind linked and identical lover with concern. Yami chuckled at his Yugi's worry for his best friend,"He's probably taking his time to enjoy the outside, he'll be soon." His violet looked into other violet eyes, smile a gentle smile. "I promise".  
  
"I don't know.." Yugi bit his lower lip, looking at the ground below them. Yami reached his hand out towards yugi, placing it on his cheek, and brushing his thumb on the smaller lover's lower lip."Now, now don't worry." his let his body come closer to Yugi, dipping his head towards his Koi's lips...."Yugi! Food's ready!", Grandpa interrupted there intimate encounter. Yami grumbled softly.  
  
Yugi giggled at Yami."Maybe next time huh, Yami?" Yami cursed under his breath, but then laughed softly,"Yes, I'm afraid so...Let's go and eat lunch."  
  
Yugi nodded"Yugi!? You there?" asked Grandpa,"Yea! I'm here!" He practically skipped as he entered the other room for lunch.  
  
--------  
  
--------  
  
Short chapter I know, It will be longer next chapter, promise! ^-^ 


	4. Seto's care, and The Power within The Cr...

^-^;;; To Alostblackcat! There isn't a gold man...It was an error,it should have been ' Golden eyed man', sorry for the mistake.  
  
Tori: Yea..I'm gold now... -.-;;; Oh I feel special like the stupid little golden thingies people get...  
  
J.B.T.S: You mean Oscars?  
  
Tori: Yes...Those things. Alostblackcat so I look like an Oscar? Do you want me to be one? Do you want to win me?  
  
J.B.T.S: Doubt it. I doubt she wants you...  
  
Tori: WHAT!? But I'm so handsome! *whimpers* I need Joey!  
  
Joey: O.O;;; SETO HELP ME!!! *runs to Seto*  
  
Seto: I'll protect you from him...  
  
Tori: Not for long...Seto.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh. As you should know. Paring(s): Seto/Jou, Yugi/Yami Rated: NC-17 Fanfiction made by: JoeybelongstoSeto Warnings: Violence,Angst, and Yaoi  
  
Thank for reviews. I enjoyed all of them.  
  
Now..To the story.  
  
Chapter 4 - Seto's care, and The Power within The Crow  
  
Joey was still cuddling Kaiba like a small animal seeking warmth and safety from the frightening world, that t it, the animal, thinks ot's going to consume it and refill it with dark hatred that most of the world was filled with. His breathing was pacing gently, his eyes closed. Carefully listening to the other's breathing, feeling safe that someone was here if danger would approach unexpectedly.  
  
Seto gently rubbed Joey's back, in comfort.He felt a bit awkward about the blond in his lap, cuddling him. ' Seto your not gay, your just helping Joey out...Then once you do. You kick him out and forget about him.'  
  
As the limbo reached in partially fast pace to the household of the Kaiba brother's. Seto couldn't but wonder what Mokuba would think about Joey living with them for awhile, and the fact Joey isn't wearing a shirt.  
  
Mokuba might get the wrong impression about Joey and him...  
  
The burnet mentally shook his head about the chaos that could occur if that DID happen.  
  
Feeling the 'Mutt' shift in Kaiba's lap, Joey was getting to comfortable with the CEO when he snuggled his head into the slightly taller teen's neck. Making Seto blue eyes widen, "WHat THe FuCk!?" he jerked away, and in reaction, he punched Joey in the face with all he could "Freak!" yelled Kaiba, not looking at other teen.  
  
Joey eyes widen as his body feel on the right side of the car. hitting his face on cushion of the seat. The punch left his nose bleeding, he whimpered in pain.  
  
Seto on the other hand was panting, eyes wide, and staring at nothing. ' Oh god....awkward...Joey!' his thoughts interrupted at Joey's crying, what has he done. What had he done...  
  
----------------  
  
----------------  
  
"It seems my love loves another..." Said the raven haired man calmly explained towards a young lady with golden curls and eyes of blue ice crystalline. Her bright red lips curled into an unique smile.  
  
He looked at her, sneering,"What are you smiling about?" he seat himself in a comfortable chair with red cushioning,. a few feet away from the young lady.  
  
" Oh nothing...Just how you want a worthless Boy". She stood casually, she grinned like a sneaky, dirty cat. She wore a dress that was opposite of her bright lips, instead, it was dark maroon red. with fashionable shoes that were sparkly black. Oh, and of course, shiny too.  
  
This comment fired up the man, he pounded his fist unto the arm rest of the Black leather chair, he growled at the women "Shut up, you slut!"  
  
Her eyes widened,"Why would you say that to your own sibling...?" she 'acted' like she was offended, but really, she wans't.  
  
"Brother...My dear Brother. All I'm saying is that the blond isn't one of us...He's.." she acted like their rotten, file, horrible creatures that havoc the earth they walk on."Human.."  
  
" Don't make me hurt you My fair sister..." his smug face and dangerous eyes stared at his sister,"Or worse..Kill you." .  
  
She laughed a huffed laugh,"Like you can do that!"  
  
"You forget who is stronger brother, and you forget who almost had his arse kicked by the famous 'Seto Kaiba' ". she laughed again, holding her hand up to her lips and arched her back slightly.  
  
Tori ignored his sister as he thought of Joey...His only true love. ' I WILL have you my love...'  
  
-----------  
  
----------  
  
"Shh..Joey I'm sorry..." He hand was slapped away, Joey was still crying, but was now very angered by Seto.  
  
"Get away, Kaiba!" He screamed, he was scooted far end of the right-side back seat of the car. With his knees close to him, he was ready to kick Kaiba if needed.  
  
"Joey I didn't mean to..." unsuccessfully trying to comfort the blond's rage, he was kicked in the chest. Making his lean form tumble slightly on the other side of the car. He groaned in dull pain.  
  
"KEEP AWAY!" his hand reach for he door-knob of the car, Under the bottom to control the window to move up and or down. Making a click noise. He fell out of the limbo when he pushed the door harshly.  
  
"JOEY!" eyes wide, he climbed out of the black vehicle, to find Joey laying there on the side walk.  
  
the sidewalk was was next to the street to Kaiba's house, trees were lined one by one, and from a few ways away you could see the mansion. He looked down at Joey, Joey was dazing with fresh tears covering his eyes. His face was only showing Kaiba the left side, his eyes were up, and looked like he was staring at the sky. His knees crouched partly while he laid sprawled on his back.  
  
"Kaiba...I'm sorry..." was the only words he said, he didn't look at Kaiba, or say anything else as silence and the sound of the soft wind fill their emptiness of voice that Seto tried to produce, but found it was too difficult.  
  
Till Joey spoke again...  
  
"Seto, I know you didn't mean to hurt me..."  
  
His eyes found Seto's blue ones, his tears rolled down his fair skin,as he smiled. Kaiba stared at the crying blond, blinking.  
  
" Joey..." was all the burnet could say. Joey shook his head, laughing slightly, giving Kaiba a gentle grin.  
  
"I'm tired...I'm going to sleep now." With that, he closed his eyes. His voice was like hearing a dying man say his last words. Or a child saying to his dad or mom 'Good night' before heading to bed.  
  
"Joey! Joey are you okay!?" His eyes widen terrible big, he scrambled to pick the blond and awake him. But failed, the blond slept peacefully.  
  
' Is he dead...?' Kaiba wasn't thinking straight, and didn't notice the blond's breathing at all.  
  
Shoving the 'Mutt' into the car, he command the driver to get to the house as fast as the can.  
  
"Go Now!" His voice was high pitched with such worry, and loud with impatience.  
  
"Yes sir!" And sped the limbo to the mansion with harsh speed.  
  
' Joey don't die...' tears didn't form, Kaiba wouldn't let them.  
  
"Joey...I...I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE!"  
  
He clenched the blond, hold him in his lap. He wouldn't let go of Joey either, not in his life!  
  
"S-Seto... Help me...He's...He's...SETO!!" he screamed a horror movie scream, arching his back. Blank emotion eyes opened wide as he screamed," J-Joey!?" He raised his head looking at the screaming blond's cries of pain. Tears slid down his pale face,' I can't cry, I'm a Kaiba..Kaiba's Don't CRY!'  
  
He wiped his tears. His other hand soothed the crying and wailing blond.  
  
"SETO!!! The man With the golden eyes is after me He's..." his sentence was cut off by choking, Seto jumped and shook the blond. Not knowing what to exactly know 'WHAT TO DO!' "JOEY!!" He yelled over Joey's screams "WAKE UP!!"  
  
"SETO!!"  
  
Screams ended suddenly, Joey slumped against Kaiba, whispering "Someone..Help..me....S-Seto..." His last words faded gently... Seto kept his eyes wide, frozen from fear and shock.." J..Joey...What happened? What are dreams showing you..Who's after you...? Oh..Joey..Wake up..."  
  
----  
  
----  
  
"Joey if say any word to that Kaiba!"  
  
"SETO!!" Joey was staring at the eyes of gold, the color that wasn't normal for ANY human to have. Unless you put in contacts. His arms was tide up by a rope, that amazingly held up by nothing, while the chains to his feet were nailed into ground, of..Water?  
  
"I told you..." Clenching his fist and holding it up in the air, facing inches away from the youth's face. His eyes closed gently, then also clenched as blue risen from out of know where and it's tips of he energy shaped in spikes, Joey's eyes widened. Then made choking sounds as the raven haired man used a tiny part of his energy to make him choke with anguish.  
  
"Joey..." was all Tori said, his eyes opening, showing that his gold eyes changed to green with the light blue with the mixture of dark blue energy. His soft laughter made Joey shiver, not because his nude form was cold, but the fact of the eerie sense of evil was showing brightly at him by the man named Tori.  
  
"S-Stop.." he gasped,"Stop...P-P..PLEASE!!"  
  
All failed in proceeding, all turned into black darkness." My love...Come, live and love me forever," "NO!" His head bowed, tears stained his cheeks, and his body went limp. Yet, his body was still frozen, numb, and chained and roped up.  
  
Tori appeared, eyes burning with anger and power of his energy. His steps towards the blond were casual, scary away the poor brown eyed youth. He grinned evilly. Oh, if only the blond would submit to him...If only he would...  
  
"Fine then..." The Sleek black haired powerful being said gracefully," I'll have to find a way to grab you and force you to be MINE!" his tone changed as he spat, stretching his hand not too far to touch the boy's face, he lifted his head roughly. Making Joey whimper with fright and pain.  
  
"I love you Joey...Since the first day I met you...So long ago.." His smile made Joey feel safe, but terribly afraid. Dipping his head towards Joey's face, he kissed Joey with gentleness.Joey tired to escape the kiss, but was frozen by a force he couldn't explain.  
  
"...Bye My love.." he whispered lightly on the sweet lips. Stepping back a bit, he'd disappeared as gently as he came, at the beginning of the nightmarish dream. Leaving Joey to Cry, wither in sorrow.  
  
He, Joey, fell from the ropes and chains. And slumped onto his knees,eyes dazing up at blackish sky." "Someone..Help..me....S-Seto...", the world of fantasies and make believe was evaporating. Along with the water under him as he fell flat on his stomach.  
  
Seto... Thoughts disappeared...Eyes closed, and all disappeared.  
  
----  
  
----  
  
Joey awoke in silky blue sheets covering his lean, light tanned, naked body. His groaned could be heard throughout the large room, that felt like more of a living room than a bedroom. "Shh... Master Kaiba told me to take care of you while he's gone." said a gentle,calm, and sweet voice of a young women.  
  
Turning his head to face the young voice he found a pretty looking, brown headed, green eyed girl who looked around the age of 19 - 22. Her dress uniform was white apron, that covered a nice color of brown. She also wore a white, cute little maid's hat.(1)  
  
She smiled softly. Reaching over the bed where she was sitting, to put a cold, damp towel on his warm forehead. Making him shiver slightly sensation. "T-Thank you..." was all he could say, his voice was horribly house for a odd reason or another. He thought he might know the answer, but didn't want to know the truth.  
  
"No problem, Joey." Her smile mad him feel safe...So safe. His eyes lids drifted softly down, and cuddled the sheets on the side where the girl was seated. Watching her. "I must go, Sir Kaiba wanted to see you when you waked." She bowed politely, then excited on the right side of the room.  
  
Joey turned the other way of the door, to face the ignoramus window, no clouds were shown. Just darkness and by far away lights of the city could be seen. he grunted at the darkness, he hates darkness. It was...Depressing.  
  
"Hello Joey,"He didn't face the voice's owner, nor did he want to.  
  
"Joey?" He felt more weight on the bed, he didn't respond.  
  
"Joey, you okay?" ask the rough voice, crying it's best to give a gentle, soothing voice.  
  
"I-I...Don't want to talk..." He buried his head into a blue pillow. Letting out a loud groan.  
  
The after a few minutes of solitude, he felt the other teen crush his weight next his own, while wrapping his arms around his mid-drift. Pulling the 'Puppy' away from the pillow. He shivered at the touch of a warm body next to his... "I'm sorry..." His whisper next to the blond's ear, that made Joey shudder even worse.  
  
"Why...W-Why are you sorry, Kaiba?" Seto nuzzled his neck, his voice muffled,"For not stopping your dream while I still could, and hurting you like I did..." Joey bowed his head, trying to relax to the sensation of Seto's nuzzling of his neck.  
  
"S-Seto..." Tears formed, like they always did. Making Joey choke with a lack of air with the lump in his throat. "Shh...I'm here, don't cry..." A paused filled the room with eerie silence, till a voice whispered."Always..." "I'll always protect you..and be by your side..."  
  
Joey snuggled his backside towards Seto, falling into the warmth. Until it consumed and his aching, sleepy form took control to let him sleep...  
  
"Are bond will never break Joey...I'll be there for you." Yes, the Great Seto Kaiba cared for the Puppy, even though he never shown his care. The teasing, the teasing was just for fun, even Joey knew that. Or did he? Even so...To Kaiba, Joey was something precious, but something that can be broken easily...Joey, Joey Wheeler, was fragile to anything or anybody.  
  
That's why He had to protect him from people like the black haired, golden eyed man.  
  
He looked down at the sleeping being,snuggling him even more, almost thinking if even let go just a bit, he might lose Joey forever.  
  
'Why? ...Why do I care for him..?'  
  
___  
  
___  
  
"How can you Like him Joey..For what he's done to you in this life..In all his lives He'd done nothing but hurt, and give you sorrow...You can't trust people like that...Not even if they, in this life, become your friends, or lovers..."  
  
___  
  
___  
  
(1) Y'know, the maid's hat in anime girls wear... ^-^;;  
  
Well what do you think? Well, please review!  
  
Seto + Joey: And Have A Nice Day! 


	5. Memories: Part 1

Chapter 5 - Memories: Part 1  
  
A child that is taller than his former friend smiled a warm smile towards the giggling blond. Laughing as well..." That was a good one! you tricked your sister so well!"  
  
The 12 year old grinned with triumph,"Yea! she didn't know this spider was a fake!" he held the fake spider on a string with pride, the other child snickered delightfully. Watching his brown headed sister scream and cry with fear, racing home to her mom.  
  
Joey...Why aren't we the same like we use to be...  
  
Joey raced his friend to his friend's house, laughing all the way. The older youth wailed "Wait up Joey!! I'm shorter than you!! I can't run that fast!!"  
  
Joey smiled, then suddenly, stop. Making the other youth collide right into him, making both Joey and him fall down onto the cement. "Ouchies.." said the youth, scratching his black hair, squinting his golden eyes."Why di you do that joey?"  
  
"Ow..Because you said stop." Then the raven haired child shouted", Nu-uh! I said SLOW down, NOT stop! Idiot!" Joey's eyes widened, so did the other kid", You said..."  
  
"No, no..."  
  
"Idiot! I'm telling your mom!" the blond picked himself up, and ran as fast as his slightly chubby short legs would take him."NO! JOEY!! NOT MY MOMMY!"  
  
Heh..I remember that day...You threaten to tell my mom about how I said 'Idiot'...You always tried to find a way to get me in trouble...  
  
"Honey, Joey told me you said a 'no no' word, did you?" The child bowed his head in shame of the word. He didn't look at his superior, his Mother. "Yes..M-Mommy..."  
  
His mother gave a warm smile, and jokingly said,"Your in BIG trouble now Taro(tar-oo) Shinro(Sh-in-row)(1)..." Taro shook in terrible fear. "Please! I didn't mean to!" He raced over to his mother, grabbing her apron. Giving her pleaded, desperate eyes.  
  
The only thing she did was silently laugh, giving the young child a pat on his messy dark hair. "Aww, Taro, don't worry." the sides of her brown hair fell slightly down her shoulder, as Mrs. Shinro looked down at the black haired child. "Your not in trouble, I promise." He sniffled on her pink apron, letting the information seep through his brain. "T-Thank you", Taro sniffled lightly, looking up at her with puffy red eyes, that were also stained with droplets of clear salty water. After a minute of calming down, she spoke once more to the two children.  
  
" C'mon, Go and play nicely." she shooed them both outside of the household, both child blinked.Then after all confustion of why they were pushed out of the house, Joey raced off to his house,"Wait up,Joey!!" the gold eyed kid wailed. Joey didn't stop, he just kept up his fastbeating pace to his house.  
  
Taro started to run off when his mother spoke to him in a firm voice,"Your father, Taro, will be here soon. Be sure to great him when gets here".  
  
Taro bowed politely,"Yes Mama",Then raced off to catch up with his fiend, who was already down the street. Heading towards his drunken father's house, Mrs. Shinro chuckled at her son's politness, he was such a gentlmen for a twevle year old."Just like his father..." She slid the front door of the house tightly before returning to her usual chores.  
  
That day...I will...Never forget...  
  
...Never...  
  
Joey's brown eyes search for his house, forgetting which one it was...They were apartments, so it was harder since each apartments was the same. Old, with cracks and broken windows. They, the apartments, were Gray or brown, and strangers were all around searching to rape,sell drugs, and or waiting to get drugs. It wasn't a pleasant part of Japan, but it was better to Joey to be here than in a foster home.  
  
"This place is creepy, Joey.." whimpered the older child, shaking.  
  
"Aww, don't worry, Taro" He soothed the youth, by closing up to him and wrapped an arm around his small shoulders. Taro smiled gratefully,"Thank you, Joey".  
  
His soft brown eyes beamed as he ginned, he felt great to protect an friend. It gave him another meaning to be friends to Taro. Even though, he had so many other reasons to be friends with the smaller, yet older, youth.  
  
Looking at one building, he noticed the lights were out, and the window was cracked. The building was a grayish brown. the window was five stories high, it was his 'home'. "This is it..." He mumbled, Taro jumped."What!?" he shrieked,"You live here!?" He stared at his best friend in horror, and shock. Taro thought he was going to pass this plac, to GET to his friend's home. He just couldn't convence himslef that Joey Wheeler, his only ture friend, lives in such a place. It was...Depressing.  
  
"Yep..." He equally stared down at Taro.  
  
"But..." He paused to find the best words to say,"Why...?"  
  
"My dad..." He started, looking at the gray pavement of the sidewalk in shame."My dad...Doesn't have a Job, I think that's the right word." He didn't know the correct word for a place where you work and get paid, only one time that he remember the word 'job' is when his dad screaming at him while kicking him, like he always did.  
  
"You brat! I can't get enough money to pay for your school! or food! not even if I have a job!"  
  
All fell slient when Joey mimicked his father's words, the words that were spoken last week. it took the smaller child to have courage to say...  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Taro guided his head towards the pavement, not in shame. No, but in fear, that if he spke or even took a sneak peek at the blond. joey might try to hurt Taro in anguish and shame of himself, and his habitat where he lives. Also that the fact his father doesn't have a job, and the fact his fathers blames him for not having enough money to take care of him.  
  
A smooth, small hand touched his shoulder softly. Taro let his eyes generally look at the hand.  
  
" Hey..." He spoke in a whisper,"No worries, 'K?"  
  
Taro nodded bitterly,and sadly. He didn't like the fact Joey lived in a poor community, and probably a abusive dad. He didn't know for sure if his father was or not.  
  
Even though I didn't know that your father did, and is still doing, unspeakable things to you...Deeep inside I knew there was something wrong. That I needed to stop the pain, and sorrow...Somehow...Someway...  
  
-----  
  
----  
  
"Where have you been, brat!?" Joey shut the door after saying 'good bye' to Taro. Taro had to leave, he needed to avrive home soon. They both decided to talk, instead of playing for a full hour about subjects of Joey and where he lives and what-not. After talking for so long, both best friends noticed the skies were becoming a mix of bright, partically dark colors. And both relised it was time to head home. . Joey looked at his father 's drunken face, some beer slipped from his mouth and dribbled down his chin. His slurry voice was kinda hard to understand, especially for a ten year old. Yet, Joey didn't find it hard, since his father was always in a drunken state since Joey was seven or so.  
  
"I was out playing, daddy". he explained his tardiness of coming home.He gulped when he father slowly, but un-rhythmically paced to his destination, Joey. " Y'know what happens when ya late, right kid?" Joey nodded, bowing his head in defeat. He was weak against anyone taller, or stronger than him.  
  
He, Joey's father, pick up the youth by the green collar. Laughing evilly, making Joey shiver in fear."Good, now Beg for mercy, little Brat!" He spat alcohol in his face, the light tanned face grimaced at the flying, disgusting leftovers of the beverage.' Ew...Gross ' he dared not to speak, so all his comments and questions were kept inside.  
  
His small length of a body was thrown across the room,he missed the small green couch, and smashing into a wooden table's legs. That had two books on it's flat head made out of wood,and a lamp that also settled neatly on it's head. He felt the three items smashed onto him. He screamed while being thrown, then groaned mercifully at the dull pain throughout his body.  
  
His eyes widen as he saw blood drip from his forearm, the lamp must have broken and a piece of it cut him, it was reasonable answer to his mysterious deep and large cut. espeacially since there was a large peace of strange glass sticking out of his wound. . He didn't have a chance to get use this kind of pain, as his father gave NO mercy to the child. He kicked his son's side, Joey gasped, eyes wide, he could just fell and hear the cracking of a rib."First I have to spend my Fucking money towards your school and food! And you don't even give me grace by getting home on time!!" He spat, kicking Joey again."Bitch!"  
  
After shuting his wide eyes in harsh pain, the tears that would be shed so many times after this, slipped through his tightly closed eyes.Know one knew how cruel his father was...  
  
"Now...Get your pasny-ass face made out of shit away from me, I don't want to see you for awhile!" he picked up his son, guided him by the collar, and threw him outside of the 'home'. Joey fell straight on his tail bone, wailing at the stinging pain of a tender lower back meeting the hard cement floor of the hallway, of the fifth floor.  
  
His sobs felt like it had lasted for hours on end. Tears wouldn't stop coming out, his body felt ill from unbearable pain. He was crouched on his side, holding his right side of his body, and hoping someone would help him.  
  
No one came to the rescue. No one felt like soemthing was worng when he heard crashing inside one of the apartments, or the fact a ten year old is crying his eyes out in fornt of the door where he was thrown out, because he was slightly late. No, no one had thought twice of there mght be something wrong.  
  
"Taro...Help..." his plea for his friend was his final words. till the words and thoughts faded, the body needed rest, and he was too weak to move or even speak or beg for someone. The darkness was filled more darkening color of black, his eyes closed softly. His body went limp with weakness and pain.  
  
Dreams took over the hurt mentally mind, and soothed the beaten and broken body.  
  
----  
  
----  
  
That night...You called for me...I received the message through my dreams...  
  
His breathing paced mellow and softly. His head rested on the fluffy pillow, while blue covers wrapped around his small length body. He laid on his side, with his hand near his face. Peaceful dreams filled his mind, nothing could ruin it, nothing...  
  
"Taro!!!" Joey, all of a sudden, screamed in his dream, everything that was beautiful. Like the small lake with the meadows that surrounded him vanished, and Joey's naked body chained up in the air appeared. His mouth covered in blood, and his nose helping the blood seep out of the already beaten child.  
  
"TARO!!" he cried. Taro stood in place, looking at his friend in horror, along with other things in this...Nightmare. Blood washed and swimmed aorund both youths.Bright with a mixture of dark blood couldn't but help make Taro scared. With the help of the black skies and gray clouds, it felt like the only thing miissing is ghouls, vampries, and creautes such as thoses.  
  
Taro had, again, to bring up braveary to reach out towards the blond. His legs didn't move fast or in normal pace. The raven headed friend was too shaken up to even speak, his level of couage wasn't enough to tlk to the crying, bleeding blond. finally, after touching the blood on Joey's jaw. he let his tiny, soft voice speak. Sounded more like a weak whisper than a normal whisper.  
  
"Joey...", it felt like a large lump planted its self inside his throat.  
  
"What happened...?" Joey raised his head slowly, letting his swelled eyes look at the golden eyes with sorrow, and in pain."My dad...He..He beat..me.." He sniffled lightly, He struggled slightly form the chains and ropes, the ropes tide his feet so he couldn't even budge, even if he wanted to.  
  
Taro started to wail himself,"Joey..WHY!?" He reaching over as fast as he could. He hugged Joey, who cried on Taro's chest 'Why? Why would his father do such a thing.' "..." words couldn't come out of the bloody mouth, but soon his mouth let sounds, that were just wailing music, make words", Save me...PLEASE!"  
  
Taro nodded his short raven hair,"I will Joey..." His hug tightened, trying to protect the younger youth as much as he can.  
  
All seem to vanish in front of him. The blood that was the water under them, the black skies...All seem to disappear.  
  
I knew, I knew what that dream meant...The dark shkies was you pain...The gray clouds was all the pain people gave you over the years...So many clouds...The blood underneath you that swam around you was always your sorrow, and the blood you shed every time he made you bleed.  
  
After that first dream of seeing tide up in chains and crying for me to save you from the pain and sorrow...I devoted my life to protect you, even if that means to strip you away from everyone and everything that could ever hurt, or love you...  
  
Even if I, your best friend and hoping to be more my love, have to you in order to protect your well being. And tell, and or show you that humans are creatures who are going to be your executor...  
  
My love, I will always watch over you...And protect you...Like an guardian angel from the heavens above, even though..I am not...  
  
----  
  
----  
  
His coffee colored eyes slowly opened,waking up to complete darkness in the room. Along with with warmth surrounding him in all directions. The weight behind him made him feel safe, like in a angel's presence.  
  
He yawned softly, like a two year old in the morning. He closed one of his eyes as he raised a hand to cover his mouth. He heard a voice mumbled lowly to him. Joey raised a eyebrow, just like the room in complete darkness. He was completely confused.  
  
"What...?",He turned to face Seto, his head must have raised when Joey moved to face him, because his head was up. Along with his eyes open slightly,and his mouth was curved lightly into a grin.  
  
Joey returned his smile, with his own grin."Hey..." he greeted the messy, russet haired teen.  
  
"Hey, Joey", He said, but ended up yawning when saying 'Joey'. Making the light-haired teen's name sound awkward, Joey laughed silently in his head. "What time is it..?" he, Joey, finally said after a moment of silence.  
  
"Around 6am.." he mumbled, burying his head in Joey's hair,closing his eyes. Sniffing softly at the sweet scent of strawberries in the teenagers's hair. ' What am I doing..?' jerked away, then looked at the teen with harsh blue eyes."I have to go", he stated calmly.  
  
"Okay..." He bowed his in agreement that he,Kaiba, needed to get to his office for important business. That he he stayed, he would probably pay for the late, or absence of that day. Like: He could lose a ton of money, or he could lose a building,company, and or maybe all three.  
  
" Kaiba..?" His eyes followed every step that Seto took, while Seto looked for his work clothes, which are sometimes, his normal clothes in everyday life. "Yea, Joey?" he asked,"Well...I was wondering....Could you stay a little while?" Kaiba shook his head as his eyes watched the face of the 'Puppy' sink in disappointment."I just can't, Wheeler, There's a company that is after a building that helps me get money and supplies I need." Joey acted like he comprehend all was told to him, even though he didn't understand at all.  
  
"So, if I don't show up for this 'meeting', more like a argument of who gets the building, then I will surely lose this building, even worse, lose two buildings, since this company has two or three buildings. That, this other company wants and will pay big bucks to try to get it."  
  
Somehow, this talk about business was making Joey feel VERY hungry. Pizza and cans and two litters of 'Mello Yellow' was dancing in his head, even though it WAS breakfast time.  
  
After a pause of nothing but the rustle of clothing being thrown or picked up from Kaiba's hands, Joey spoke gently, hoping he wouldn't get yelled at by the CEO. "Hey..." he paused a minute for Kaiba to look up at him,"Can I have some food, please man?"  
  
The shirtless burnet laughed, standing there chuckling at the other duelist like he,Joey, was a puppy begging for 'Kibble 'n Bits'. "Hey!" He blushed, not knowing why Seto was laughing at him."Why are you laughing at me for!?" the demanding 'Pup' made Kaiba stop cackling, and look at Joey with seriousness plaster on his face."Nothing, Your just cute when you beg."  
  
This, this made the teenager flush even worse color of red."O-Oh..." "I'm not begging Kaiba..." he stated, then heaved off of the king sized, silk blue sheeted bed. It was Kaiba's turn to let himself go red in the face, as he noticed for the first time Joey's light tanned skin body was completely, top to bottom, naked. He didn't notice before, because sheets were around him last night, and it was completely dark at 11pm last night and now...  
  
Joey blinked,"What's wrong?"  
  
"Y-Your..Your..." he stared, as he pointed frantically at Joey. This made Joey look glimpse at his body...  
  
"EEEKK!!! I'M NAKED!!!!" Everyone in the whole glance around to see who was screaming bloody murder in the mansion, even Mokuba look away from his bowl of cereal to see who was yelling.  
  
----  
  
----  
  
All was blurry, even the voice that called out to him was fuzzy...  
  
"Joey!" yelled the kid's high pitched voice,"Joey Please, Pease wake up!" he hissed in pain, his beaten body was being shaken with might, and his body was too weak to handle such force.  
  
"Uhh.." he was rolled over on his side. He groaned in dull pain, he heard he 'stranger' gasped,"Oh..My god.." "Joey..If you can her me, it's me Taro..Please wake up..." he heard sniffling from the other child, Joey tried to speak. Yet, the the pain in his side was so painful that he choked slightly, and tightened his jaw. Then cringed. "Ta-Ta..ro..." he blurted out, tears stained his cheeks once more from horrible pain. Taro hushed the blond softly.  
  
Nothing but pitch black surrounded them both, except a blue aura that his friend, Taro, produced with his strong energy deep within the small body of a twelve year old. "Shh..It's okay Joey..Relax.." If Joey did have his eyes open he would have seen slightly visible wings that spread gracefully them both, they were white like the clouds where the birds seemed to find so much fun hiding in them or soaring through them...  
  
I cired too, Joey...You were in pain...It was nbearable for me to even see such a sight, or even to hear your screams and wails...When you cired in pain...I was crying in sadness, My love...  
  
Tears also slipped through the twelve year old's eyes, no he wasn't weak in emotion. Yet, seeing someone he cares about so much in pain was too much for him...Too much. "P-PLease Joey, get up..." He wiped the clear, salty droplets from his closed eyes. Bowing his head, he let the water form his eyes fall onto Joey forehead and hair.  
  
"Th...The pain i-is too much..." He gasped out, earlier the pain wasn't as painful, but now the pain was ten times as worse.  
  
"For me, Joey..Get up for me.." His gold eyes, that were changing into a green/blue color scanned for anyone who could help the smaller youth pick up Joey and bring him to Taro's house. Alas, he given up, no one or nothing came to help him. So, Taro prayed for almighty strength to lift the blond's taller body. lifting the boy up, he cringed at the horror screams of pain that Joey produced. He wobbled a bit to get use to the weight, then started to walk carefully, and yet, gently. So he wouldn't hurt his best friend than he already was."It's okay..I'm here for you, buddy."  
  
After reach two steps, he halted with great anger.'His father did this..He should pay!' he closed his eyes in agreement with his conscience and heart. Settling the blond back down at the down where he found him, he,Taro, opened the door. It creaked loudly, and the raven haired ten year old didn't make it better when he opened it slowly. Just letting the sound stretch it noise. Taro grimaced.  
  
Inside the 'house hold' of Joey's and Joey's father's was old, just like the apartments. The window was cracked with spider webs covering it's corners. The place was filthy, with broken bottles with a table smashed into pieces, and with newspapers scattered around the place. There wasn't any carpeting , only the ply-wood, with it's stains and mold.  
  
Down the slightly narrow hallway where he heard cursing, there was a small table near a door, a picture on it, and a...something else. Taro couldn't use his 20/20 vision to see what exactly the object was.  
  
His non - greenish blue eyes blinked when a creak of a door was heard. He finally, after being so inspective, shut the nasty looking front, from what Taro could see was blood and alcohol on it. Nasty in his point-of-view. He turned back around to face a man from the opposite side of the hallway. He stared at the hillbilly looking character, debating if it IS Joey's dad or not. . "JOEY, I SAID I DIDN"T WANT TO SEE YOU!!!" He yelled down at the boy, too drunk to recognize if it was Joey. He walked down the hallway, picking up the mysterious object off of the small brown table. "Y-You don't listen to well, BOY!" He slurred, it was dark, but yet Taro could see the streak of sliver from the moons dull light from the window, he knew that the father had a knife in his hand.'It seems he likes to do more than just HIT or YELL at Joey I'm afraid...'  
  
He glared up at the man, the father grinned devilishly at the youth. He was a few feet from the raven haired boy.  
  
Joey...I didn't know for sure...Till that day, that you had abusive father...  
  
Evil laughter was heard throughout the small home, his Dorman you can say. With fast sped for any drunken man, he struck at the small figure in darkness."Your too much to handle, Boy!" He missed, and slammed into the front door, grumbling. His knife was stuck in wooden door.  
  
"Foolish man..." He snickered at the older figure, slightly grinning in the dark. His bowed his head slightly, letting his bangs hide his sharp looking eyes, too sharp for any pre-teen. He spoke in a low, eerie tone.  
  
"You can't even tell if it's your own son...Fool, you have no idea who you are messing with."  
  
Joey's father eyes widened, then blinked"Who are you...?" he turned, after getting his weapon out of the front door.  
  
"Your worse nightmare my friend..Your worse nightmare..."  
  
Eyes started to glow bright blue, but a bit of green shown, because of his golden eyes. Energy of blue covered his body, and a few feet away from him. It, the energy, stretched tall, then shaped into small or large spikes.  
  
The final touch was four spectacular wings that reach out from all directions. The father's eyes were HUGE from shock,"Your..Your...An...", he stared with amazement.  
  
"An Angel?" he finished the sentence for the man, then smirked,"Yes, you could say that, you twit".  
  
" But alas, you wrong...Yet I'll let you keep guessing as you die in miserable, slow pain".  
  
--------  
  
--------  
  
--------  
  
PLease R/R..Tell me what you think of this story!! ^-^  
  
(1) - Yea..Weird name..But somehow I think it fits him...Weird..*shrugs* 


	6. Memories: Part 2

Memories - Part 2

* * *

The man step back, stumbling over his own steps. The child smirked at the scared man. Laughing at him silently.

"You really are a fool..." His voice seemed to drop to a deeper voice, speaking calmly.

His eyes focused on nothing but fear in the other pair of eyes. The father tried to stay clam in the situation he was in, but fear let it's presence be known as the man tried escape his own domain.

"Tsk tsk, leaving so soon...?" The child mocked, eyes glowing light blue, with a tint of dark blue.

"Don't...D-Don't kill me..." The rough voice whispered, his begging only made the youth smile a evil grin.

"Why?" He asked 'innocently'. "You deserve to die, for what you have done to my friend...I think it's fair that you should lose your life..."

The theory shook the adult even more. Without thinking straight, he screamed frantically, racing over towards the youth, stabbing the child in the shoulder.

"Such a fool..." The man's eyes widened, the 'angel' threw the man across the room. Joey's father slammed harshly into the table where, before, Joey had crashed onto earlier.

Not even producing a sound of grief, or wincing from pain. He pulled out the knife from his shoulder. The object was covered in deep, dark blood. The wound seemed to disappear magically, somehow his energy from his power non-human body healed the damaged skin quickly.

_I was going to end it all...Your pain, your suffering... But deep down, I knew trouble would occur if I did such a thing as in killing the worthless, despicable man. I did that know no one would have expected...I let him live..._

"I leave you with a wound..." The man's screams filled the 'house hold', the youth had stabbed the man in the forearm.

"But if you EVER hurt him again...I WILL kill you, understood!?" picking up the man's chin, his eyes burned into the other beings eyes.

He quivered, but answered," Un-Understood..."

"Good," he titled the adult's head, then whacked him with his fist.

Crushing the man's face with his dirty white shoe, he spat on the disgusting features.

* * *

"I'm leaving now, I won't be long. Hopefully," sighed the burnette. Joey nodded, burying his face deep in the covers.

Relaxing, then tensed and screamed when the warmth changed to freezing cold.

Seto had thrown his warm covers off his body. Just to say good bye to the 'puppy'.

"Idiot..." he mumbled,"Anyways. Bye."

Joey nodded once more, saying his own good byes to the CEO. Grapping his suitcase, he headed out the door. Leaving the blond in protection of his servants, the burglar alarms, and other what not that could do so much to help protect Joey.

"Seto..." he whispered in the air, thinking maybe, just maybe, someone was hearing his voice.

Someone was...But not the person or object he wanted.

* * *

"J-Joey..." His body slumped near the other child's body.

His wings vanished into thin air, and his eyes turned into the yellow eyes he was born with. The body didn't respond to it's name, only laid in fetal position, asleep to the world around it.

"Please, Joey...Wake up." the plea from his friend didn't have enough power to wake the youth.

Not even a twitch came from the broken, beat body. Stroking his soft golden sand color hair, he whispered sweet, comforting words. Laying next to his best friend, his eyes wanted to water up, and let out emotion he felt from all this.

Staring at him, his fingers found soft skin on the boy's features. brushing the messy hair away from the close lids that covered his beautiful chocolate eyes. His eyes found soft, pale lips. His fingers trailed along the skin.

" Joey..." Leaning over, a gave joey a present he wanted to save till they were in the proper age of dating, and probably the day of marriage. He kissed the soft pair of un-moving lips.

"Joey..." He whispered a inch above the lips,"I will never leave your side...Never...My love."

_That day...I called you my love, and vowed to be with you at all costs...If only that was possible...But I was driven away from you that next day... _

* * *

" Taro...?" Asked the blond in a soft whisper.

He found the black headed youth cuddling him, with his face buried in the small chest.

Joey noticed tear stains and puffy, red eyes. Yet the yellow colored eyes were gently closed.

His hand shook the shoulder of the older child. Finding that it didn't take much to wake the short twelve year old.

"J-Joey...?" His head drifted upwards, and found a pair of brown eyes boring into his own.

Within a few minutes of silence, Taro spoke first.

"JOEY!" he cried out, hugging his friend tightly.

"Can't...breathe..." he coughed out, Taro chuckled, then let go of Joey.

"I'm glad your okay!" scooting a bit, then he sat up on his legs.

He stared at Joey with bright, cheerful golden eyes.

"Yea...I'm glad I'm okay too." he announced, grinning.

Propping up on his elbows, he looked around.

"I am still at my house?" he asked.

Taro nodded slowly. "Yea, but I don't think it's safe to be here."

"Hey...Taro?"

"Yea?"

"How did you know I was hurt..."

"Oh...Well. I didn't. I...." he had to think quickly for a reason why he was there with Joey."Because I came by around seven to ask if you wanted to...Um...To come over to play!"

Joey blinked,"But...at seven...?"

"Yea! like..." he look at his blue watch, yes, the child carried a watch that his father gave him for his eleventh birthday. " Two hours ago, My mom said it was okay."

he lied, he had to. He didn't want the love of his life to know the real truth of last night.

"O-Okay..." The blond was confused, but accepted the answer.

"Okay! Let's get to my house now!" he patted his friend's shoulder, grinning.

"Okay!" Joey smiled back.

Lifting up, but soon found himself on his back groaning in pain.

"Are you okay!?" hollered his friend, worried over his friend's whimpers of dull pain throughout the blond's body.

"Yea..." stated Joey,"Just in pain from last night...But I'm okay."

"Maybe I need to get my dad over here..." the raven haired child thought out loud,"Yea...I think I will."

" Okay, I'll wait here then," the blond winced as he lifted himself on his rump.

Looking up towards Taro. "Okay, be back soon."

"My love..." he whispered so Joey could't here. Joey blinked.

"What did you say?"

"Uh, nothing , Joey!" he smiled back at the brown eyed youth,"Your just imaging things!"

Then after speaking to Joey, Taro raced off to his own home.

* * *

"So...You found someone else to love, is that right my love?"

Questioned the voice from no where. Joey's eyes widened.

"W-Who are you....?"

The voice ignored the blond and asked in an harsh tone. "Why don't you remember me?"

Joey's eyes wandered towards the shadows where the dark room shown little day light.

There, near the door was the object of a past friend. Someone who he had forgotten after all those years.

"Joey...How could you forget someone who helped you that night...."

"I-I...I don't know what your talking about..." the teenage blond whispered, scared of the dark figure.

" Joey, I'm your only best friend...." the voice equally whispered, sounded like his sorrow was sweeping away his capability to speak.

"T-Taro....?"

"Yes...My love, yes...." Taro continued,

"I'm sorry that my mother and I fled to America after my sister's and my father's fate...."

* * *

Sorry that it's so short! but hey, at least I updated, right?


	7. Memories: Part 3

Memories: Part 3

Warnings: Volience, Character Deaths(MY characters, not YUGIOH's) Drama.

Author's Comments: is confusing to use now...Oo;;; Im trying to make this chapter look nice...and...It's hard! Man....Oh well. Hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

"Dad! Dad!" The child huffed as he entered the household. He was sweating and panting like crazy, but he didn't care. 

"Dear, he's at work..." Smiled his mother, but then he gent;e smile seemed to fade into a frown as the child whimpered in sorrow.

"What's wrong dear?"

"N-Nothing mother..." The child stared blankly at his mother, hoping she wouldn't pick up any negative energy. Sadly though, mothers always do.

"Honey, is there something wrong?" She continued as the boy didn't answer,"I heard you leave the house yesterday night, even you knew there would be consequences if you left your home at night." His mother never really trusted as letting her son do a foolish thing like leaving the house at night.

"Nothing is wrong, mother! Quit asking!" the boy screamed, his mother took a step back in fear. Yes, she was a kind and gentle person, but very weak when it came to throwing arguments and fights. So Taro could win at the game of yelling and arguing very easily.

'Taro..." Gasped Mrs. Shinru. Taro kept glaring.

"Im leaving now...I'll be back soon."

With his mother is shock, he left once more, leaving the door wide opened for his mother to close.

* * *

"Come to me, Joey...." Joey shook in fright as the figure came closer to his prey. 

"N-No...Keep away form me..." He couldn't speak, he was afraid of his old friend. Joey knew that he was the one who attempted to rape him...He could never for give Taro.

"Tsk Tsk...Joey? Do you honestly thinkI would hurt you?" Joey didn't answer. The so called 'Tori' kept mocking him.

"Your such a pretty, naive boy...That you are..." He paused when he reached to the side of the bed where the object of his lust laid there on his back, his arms propped up, ready to jump up from the bed if needed.

"But you see, my love, Im here once again to teach new lessons...You'll find out what those lessons are later..." He grinned a wicked smile. Showing off his sharp, pearly teeth.

"L-Leave me alone!" Taro chuckled when Joey threw the covers over his head, fooling himself that he was safe and no one could see him under those blankets.

"Come, Joey. It's time to make you my lover...And I promise you, your little crush won't stop me..."

* * *

Taro raced against time to get back to his friend. He so wanted to be with him at all times, especially now that his father was still there, hurt and unconscious, but still there in his and Joey's apartment. 

His feet seemed to pace an un-even rhythm, so did his breathing. The day wasn't as colorful and cheerful as today.

The day felt gloomy, like the skies were going to cry their sorrowful raindrops, the gray skies mourned as well with the sky.

The youth sighed, feeling gloomy just like the sky, he didn't understand why his blond headed friend's father would do such a horrible thing. It...Didn't make sense.

'I Have to protect Joey from people at costs now...' He shut his eyes harshly, then screamed when other people had disappeared in street corners."I HAVE TO PROTECT HIM!" His shook his fist, then relaxed and looked up to the sky.

"I'll always protect you....Joey..."

* * *

"Sir, there's someone to see you." A lady with a plain brown sk irt and black blouse interrupted her boss. Her glasses slightly fell off her nose he she tilted her head in confusion when her boss didn't respond. 

"Sir..." The man with slick black hair stopped her before she could even get in her second word."I heard, bring him or her in."

The women bowed in politeness,"Yes sir." The flicked her wheat colored hair away form her face as she left the large room.

The leader of the small company sighed slightly, today was quite frustrating with business calls and interruptions of people coming in to discuss more business of how to get more money flowing in, instead of out.

A knock reached his ears form where he typed on the large computer.

"Come in."

"Hello Mr. Shinru." Bowed a disgusting man, the CEO cocked his dark eyebrow towards the filthy looking man.

"What do you want?" questioned the man behind the desk.

"I found something out last night...Is your son named Taro?"

"Yes...Why are you asking?" the man evilly smirked,"Last night I saw the most weirdest thing in my life, this little boy was beating up a man in one the apartments I could look out in my little neighborhood.....And he didn't look human."

Mr. Shinru Shot up from his office chair,"What are you talking about!" he demanded, but the man only seemed to laugh at the millionaire.

"Well, now now then...Aren't we interested in hearing me talk..." The CEO glared at the horribly ugly man. He knew about his son being 'different' among others, he was afraid someone would found out. He was sort of relieved that it was this man and not some high in business CEO like him, basterds like CEOs would love to throw him over by blackmail.

"Your son is a a freak...That is what im telling you...nowI could easily tell everyone...Since they heard something of this a long time ago when you son was 5...It was on the news...OrI can simply take over your little business."

"What!?" He growled at the man,"You shall never do that!"

"Fine then...Then I will tell everyone...But first...I must do something I always wanted to do..." Bringing out a gun, the lanky man pointed at the other man's chest.

The man's blue eyes widen as he felt a sharp stinging pain throughout his chest...He coughed up blood.

"Oh God...." He coughed, Tears fell down his pale cheeks."It hurts....W-Why did...You...Do This?" he stumbled back into his chair, seated himself there. Looking up at the ceiling.

"Simple...CEO kills himself after knowing his son was discovered as a freak! It will be all over the news..." The insane killer walked over to the man, spinning the chair around and around, then the office chair stained with blood spun him till he was faced infront of a huge window.

Taro's father coughed more blood, his vision blurred slightly as he looked into he gloomy dark skies....Rain poured gently on the window, sliding against in the window.

His life ended with another thundering sound against his head.

* * *

When the rain started to pour he finally reached his friend's 'house' again, he prayed that Joey was still okay... 

:"Hey, Joey, you still here?" He was met by a familiar voice.

"Yea."

"Hey, Joey..." he greeted his friend when he finally reached the top of the steps to his friend's hallway.

"Sorry, but my dad's at work",he apologized quietly.

Joey smiled gently,"That's okay."

Taro was quiet after while. Standing there watching Joey lay there on the filthy looking ground peacefully.

Then the silence was cut off by the blond.

"Y'know...Im glad you were there for me last night and today."

Taro didn't respond, he didn't know what to say to the brown eyed boy.

Joey looked over and his chocolate covered eyes blankly stared into golden covered ones.

"Thank you."

* * *

"Heh..Im glad that son of a bitch is dead." He said, he watched children play on a playground. 

He hide behind a tree while he kept watching one particular girl with brown locks and deep blue eyes like her father's.

"Tammy, Tammy! Let's go play some 'Hope-Scotch'!" giggled one girl towards her best friend, Tammy smiled warmly and jumped off the swing.

"Okay!"

The dirty looking man glared,"Even his children are freaks... But I must get the weak one first..."

"After all...I am a hunter of freaks..." he called himself a hunter of freaks, even though he never really studied on anything upon what Taro and his sister was.

As the end of the school hours seemed to melt away, the little girl at the age of 8 giggled as she stepped down each step of the large stairway in front of the school building.

"One Two, Skip a few! 99 a 100!" Her friend chuckled also, everyone enjoyed being around Tammy. She was like the perfect little girl, always cheerful and caring towards others around her.

The man snuck around different places to hide, trying not to get caught by anyone.

When her friends said goodbye, she stood on the curve to wait for her father to pick her up.

She blinked one eye when she rain drop fall form the sky,"Uh oh! It's going to rain again!" She pulled out her raincoat form out of her bag, and them pulled on the plastic, blue material.

"Rain rain, go away. Come back another day!" She sang cheerfully. Making the tall, greasy brown haired man glare.

"It's go time..." He told himself out loud.

The girl blinked at the man who stood over her.

"Hello, Sir. Can I help you?" she asked politely. The man nodded.

"Yes..I lost my puppy and Im looking for him. Can you help me?" he asked the little girl.

"Sure! I love helping people!" The man smiled a grimly.

The walked together, then when no one was even bothering to look. He dragged her in an alley kicking and screaming.

* * *

What do you think? I know...Im a bad person for letting Taro's little sister get killed along with his dad... -.-;;; 

Well sorry for taking so long. Heh...


End file.
